Secuestrada por Slytherin
by Vanismortis
Summary: Luego de pasar tres años de la guerra mágica Hermione Granger fue secuestrada por Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, continuando con la rivalidad, las situaciones poco peculiares y la locura, enterándose de cosas que el mundo mágico desconoce. todo esto terminara cuando la rescaten o no.
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaraciones.

Antes de empezar con la historia me gustaría como dice la palabra anterior aclarar unos detalles.

La historia que verán a continuación es la continuación de una ya existente la cual les invito a leer se llama Secuestrada por tres idiotas escrita por el usuario Mary Malfoy Negro publicada en 2010.

Les explicare mejor la situación. Desde pequeña siempre me a gustado leer es algo que disfruto hacer, pero en mis momento y con la llegada de los fanfic hay momentos en los que dejo mis libros y me dedico a leer estas creaciones hechas por fans y para fans, un día me encontré con uno en lo personal muy particular que es anteriormente mencionado, la verdad no es que la buena redacción me llamara la atención y la idea del secuestro ya la había leído antes pero algo en la loca forma de plantear las situaciones me atrapo asta no poder mas. Lastimosamente la ultima publicación del usuario era del 2013 por lo que intente comunicarme con la escritora pero fue inútil sin respuesta, sin importar los 193 review los cuales la gran mayoría eran para alabar su trabajo y pedirle que lo continuara (yo incluida entre todas esas), no se tubo respuesta. Entiendo cada quien tiene su vida y sus cosas, pero la historia no dejaba de estar en mi mente sin saber la razón precisa, e leído muchos fanfic mejores y tramas las cuales tampoco fueron terminadas pero esta en por algo despertó algo en mi que pensé que ya no existía.

Verán yo antes escribía nunca con la intención de publicar nada solo lo hacia por que era mi pasión igual que leer hasta que un día se podría decir que literalmente me rompieron el corazón dejando bacía, lo se es exagerado pero no saquen conclusiones si no saben la historia, el punto es que desde entonces repelía los libros y el escribir, mas adelante seguí leyendo pero solo novelas de misterio, terror, aventura o de fantasía nada de romance que era mi genero favorito, ya no le encontraba sentido por lo que lo dejaba olvidado menos cuando leía fanfinc, en esos casos no me molestaba a los mejor era por que no me recordaba en si que era romance sino mas bien pensamiento y fantasías de alguien planteados para que alguien los lea y de su opinión y la verdad a mi me encanta felicitar a los creadores cuando hacen un buen trabajo por lo que en parte hacia divertido todo el asunto, eso o simplemente estoy loca...

El punto es que pasaba por mi mente mil escenarios en los que esta historia podía terminar y cuando lo note la me encontraba escribiendo una continuación, pensé por mucho que hacer con ella ya que publicarla podría ofender a Mary Malfoy Negro la autora original de la trama de Secuestrada por tres idiotas lo cual jamás creería que pasara, todo lo contrario lo que mas quería era leer la continuación de su propia mano, lo cual me pareció imposible y luego pensé y si se encontraban personas tal cual como yo que esperaban saber como terminaba y yo tenia un borrador de mas o menos como suponía que ocurrían las cosas, en ese caso me estoy armando de valor y publicare la continuación, no suelo hacer cosa como estas ya que no me gusta que lean lo que escribo pero por Mary Malfoy Negro hare una acepción, esto es para ella espero que algún día lo lea que le guste y que pueda terminar la historia para saber por ella como realmente termina.

Continuare donde se quedo la historia en el capitulo 11 les repito pasen primero a leer Secuestrada por tres idiotas por Mary Malfoy Negro y si quieren saber una continuación hecha de un fan de un fan pues sigan leyendo.


	2. Capitulo 12 Libres

**Hermione**

Pues claro que la respuesta era a ti, presumido y presuntuoso Draco Malfoy. Con ese último desliz de pensamiento Hermione se quedó profundamente dormida.

Música podía oír música. Ya no se encontraba en la cama, más bien estaba de pie con un enorme vestido, caminado por un largo pasillo. Seguía la tonada que podía escuchar cada vez más clara, al llegar a su origen vio que era una versión algo diferente del gran comedor, que avía sido decorado para una especie de baile, pero no se encontraba a nadie en el lugar más que a un hombre con un lujoso traje, en medio de la habitación. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no resistió y se acercó a él.

Al llegar antes de dar el último paso para estar más cerca él voltio, llevaba una máscara, seguía siendo un misterio saber quién era esa persona.

-Bailemos.

No fue una pregunta ni una orden, fue solo un hecho, como si fuera una formalidad de algo que ya sabía que ocurriría, y para mi pesar estaba ocurriendo. Como en un transe mi cuerpo se movía sólo aceptando la mano que extendía hacia mi, poniéndonos en una posesiones inicial para empezar a bailar juntos.

Sabía que era de cortesía no mirara a tu pareja al bailar pero no podía evitar mirar a la mía fijamente al rostro, lo cual él así lo mismo, solo que en ves de una expresión de intriga, como supongo es la mía, él parecía divertido, como si le gustará saber algo que yo desconocía.

-¿Quien eres? - me sorprendió al oír mí voz.

No avía intentando hablar, pero por las circunstancia creía que no podría hacerlo, bastante fu mi asombro al lograrlo. Claro que no podía lograr más que eso ya que el resto de mi cuerpo insistía en moverse con ritmo de un vals, sin poder detenerme aunque lo quisiera.

-Tu eres la lista, tu adivínalo.

Me dirigía a protestar a su respuesta, pero este comenzó a dirigir el baile de una forma más compleja, dando vueltas y giros qué hacían difícil mi hablar. La verdad hace mucho que no bailaba con una pareja tan buena, hacia que me olvidara poco a poco de todo con cada paso que daba.

Viendo ahora sus ojos y no el lugar, por los movimientos, note que tenían un hermoso color, que no podía distinguir.

-Hermosos ojos. - pensé pero sabía que ese sonido era mi voz y no mis pensamientos.

Como repuesta mi compañero de bailé, decía algo que no lograba entender, sus labios se movían pero no producían sonidos alguno. Lo miraba concentrada intentando descifrar lo que ocurría ahora, cuando noté que todo el lugar empezaba a desvanecerse, borrándose por completo.

Sintiendo algo que movía mi mano derecha, de un golpe me desperté.

Con los ojos abiertos lo primero que vi fue a Malfoy sentado, recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, al perecer peinándose el cabello con la mano que tenía unida a la mía por las esposas. Conque avía sido eso lo que me arruino el sueño.

Noté dos cosas en ese momento, primero ya era de día y seguís esposada a Malfoy, segundo este me miraba y sonreía, sabía que esa mueca en el era de burla hacia mi, la cónica muy bien de nuestros día en Hogwarts.

-Que sucede Malfoy, acaso lo de ayer te afectó tanto que te daño la poca capacidad intelectual que tenías . - inicie con esto nuestro acostumbrado vaivén de insultos.

Ni con eso dejó esa risa petulante al mirarme. Al parecer si avía terminado de peinar, no pude evitar pensar como hacía para verse tan bien recién levantado.

-Así que tengo lindo ojos Granger. - dijo dejándome atónita.

Me incorporé sentándome igual que el, acaso el de mis constantes sueños era Malfoy, no podía ser, serie el colmo pensar en soñar con alguien como él, imagínate solo la burla que crearía, yo soñando con Draco Malfoy y más de una vez, seguro avía un error en todo esto.

-No sé de qué estés hablando, pero la demencia luego de una ruptura como la tuya son señales de una falta de inteligencia al pre-trauma.

-Mira Granger, yo estaba despertando cuando lo primero que veo es tu cara, volviendo a la realidad de seguir esposado a una sangre sucia, es decir a ti - hizo una pausa para jalar la mano que tenía la esposa, para hacer énfasis en los hechos. - cuando de la nada dices hermosos ojos.

Sabía que Malfoy era un idiota pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba su estupidez, hay estaba mi aclaración.

-Por favor, no notaste que dormía, solo hable en sueños y por supuesto que no te lo decía a ti.

-Por lo que me estas diciendo que soñabas conmigo. Cielos Granger es asquerosos saber que soy el chico de tus sueños. - al terminar solo río burlándose.

-No eras tu - grite haciendo una pausa para agregar luego - Tonto hurón. - un comentario infantil fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ya que ni yo sabia quien era esa persona en mis sueños y aunque me causara vomitó avía una posibilidad de que fuera Malfoy, debía admitir que tenía unos ojos lindos por su peculiar color pero los de su sueño no eran más espectaculares.

-Entonces ¿Quién era?, no creo que exista alguien mejor que un Malfoy, admítelo y a lo mejor no le diré a todos que me usas para tus sueños.

-!Que no eras tú! - de nuevo grite esto sí que me enojaba, tanta arrogancia, eso sí que era digno de un Malfoy. - no sé quién era, usaba una máscara, solo sé que no se trataba de ti.

-Valla no sabía que le ibas a esos fetiches.

Ese comentario abarcaba más de un significado. Conque quería jugar, bien juguemos. Me moví muy lento hasta estar encima de Malfoy, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Este se sorprendió un poco, cosa que tapó con rapidez, mirándome con cara de poker. Apoye mis manos en su pecho desnudo y me acerqué lo más que pude a él.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. - logre decir cerca de su oído, dejando mi rostro a un lado de la de el.

Acto seguido me levante con mucha agilidad, saltando fuera de la cama, jalando a Malfoy de las esposas que seguíamos teniendo, dejándolo tumbado de espaldas en el piso, a mis pies mientras yo me reía triunfante. Mi plan salió a la perfección.

-Que honor un Malfoy a mis pies. - dije con sarcasmo, colocando mi mano libre sobre mi frente para hacer todo más teatral.

Este se levanto con muy poco feliz, pero en vez de responderle a su comentario como esperaba, la tomó por los hombros, acercándose lentamente tal como ella lo avía hecho antes con el. Estaba alerta para cualquier juego sucio pero este solo se quedo hay quieto mirándola.

-Seguramente él enmascarado no lo hace ni la mitad de bien que yo.

Su comentario iba directo a entender que ella soñó algo más que un baile inocente, lo cual era lo que avisa sido. Decidió terminar con eso. Se alejó lo suficiente para cortar el contacto con él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Por lo que vi ayer y en nuestros días de Hogwarts, no le llegarías ni a los talones. - seguro mi respuesta seguía suponiendo a algo pervertido por lo que decidí aclararlo. - Bailas de una forma muy regular.

-¿Bailar?

-En mi sueño solo bailaba con el enmascarado.

-Espantas tanto a los hombres en los bailes que tienes que soñar que te invitan a bailar. - río con diversión - Eso es triste hasta para ti.

-Te recuerdo el baile de invirtió del torneo de los tres magos. - la cara de Malfoy de volvió sombría por alguna razón. - Y que tú mismo me pediste bailar antes de secuestrarme.

-Eso fue solo por el plan, no por que quisiera.

-Preferiría que hubiera sigo Theo o hasta Blaise a ti.

Esto pareció hacerlo enojar más, a lo mejor le molestaba que lo comparara con lo que diría un Malfoy "personas de un nivel más bajo al de él".

Este me jaló de la esposa dejándome de nuevo cerca a su cuerpo. Pero nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrir de golpe. Era Devon que nos miraba con aires de preguntarnos algo, lo cual no hizo.

-Al parecer ustedes se llevan casa vez mejor.

-¡Callate! - dijimos juntos Malfoy y yo sin ninguna aire de agradarnos lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bien, bien. - tratado de aliviar la tensión del lugar . - Adivinen quien consiguió la llave de su libertad. - dijo estirando su malo frente a nosotros.

-Al fin. - volvimos a decir juntos.

-Devon quítanos esto antes de que empiece a unirse nuestros cerebros, o más bien antes de que Malfoy me robe el mío por carencia del suyo.

-Si quietanos esto antes de que se me pegue lo sangre sucia.

Me dirijo a continuar con el insulto pero Devon nos detuvo.

-Si continúan así no les levantare el castigo. Dense la mano como buenos hermano pidan disculpas y los liberaré.

La pequeña y estúpidamente broma de que Devon era un padre deteniendo una pelea entre hermanos era más que asquerosa en muchos sentidos, odiaría ser un Malfoy y aunque me causa mal sabor de boca tener un hermano tan sexy sería un pecado.

-Solo libérame de esto. - dijo Malfoy estirando su mano y la mía unidas por las esposas.

-No hasta que se comporten.

Harta de todo aquello por todo lo que pasaba y avía pasado, decidí cortar esto de raíz. Con algo de fuerza gire a Malfoy para que estuviera frente a mí, coloque mis manos en sus hombros me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos llevaremos mejor a partir de ahora - pare para pasar mi dedo índice sobre su espalda bando lento asta llegar a su pantalón - verdad hermano mayor. - dije esto último con un tono demasiado pícaro para ser propio de dos supuestos hermanos.

Estaba tan distraída en los que hacía que al dejar fue que note que no solo los hermanos Malfoy estaba hay sino también Theo y Blaise y todos me miraban con sorpresa, seguramente avían sido testigo de todo el numerito.

-No sabía que ustedes ahora se llevarán como hermanos.

-Hermanos muy traviesos. - dijo Blaise respaldando a Theo.

-En todo caso yo sería tu hermano mayo Hermione no Draco.

Me separé lo más que pude de Malfoy lo cual el hacia por igual. Lo que hizo que todos en el lugar soltaran las risas que llevaban aguantando desde el principio.

-Sabía que secretamente querías ser un Malfoy, pero romperé tus sueños, ni volviendo a nacer podría lograrlo.

-Lo que digas lindo hermanito. - eso parecía enojarlo más que negar querer ser de su familia, por lo que continúe divertida con el juego.

La cara de Malfoy se crispó, bueno la de los dos uno en risa y el otro en molestia.

-Devon ya suéltalos antes de que se maten entre si. - dijo Theo, pero el que se acercó a liberarnos fue Blaise, que le avía arrebatado la llave a Devon, me soltó a mí primero y luego le dio la llave a Malfoy para que se soltara el mismo.

-No sabía que te gustara esos juegos sucios Hermione, si me lo hubieras comentado con gusto me esposaba a ti.

Blaise puntualizó sus palabras poniendo sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome a él. Pero rápidamente estaba lejos de mi alcance. Malfoy lo avía tomado de la mano para arrastrarlo a la cama y esposarlo a esta.

-No Draco, ¿qué haces?, al menos esposame a Hermione como venganza, no esto.

-Lo disfrutarías demasiado, con esto si sufrirás. - termino guardando la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón, caminando a la puerta del baño.

Los gritos de Blaise seguramente se oían en todo el lugar, maldecía supongo yo que en más de un idioma y se movía forzosamente para soltarse lo cual no lograba. Ninguno hizo nada para ayudarlo solo veíamos más que todo divertidos. De verdad esto parecía una travesura de amigos de toda la vida, entendería que así se vieron ellos ya que en parte lo son pero pareciera que yo también estaba incluida en el grupo, lo que me pareció muy agradable.

-Tomare una ducha aún siento el olor...

-A mierda. - dijo Devon interrumpiendo a Draco.

-No a sangre sucia. - termino respondiendo luego de verme y de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Pude escuchar el sonido del agua mesclada con los al parecer imparables gritos de Blaise el cual maldecía a Draco. Recordé que como siempre Draco Malfoy hizo lo que a mi parecer se le da mejor, resaltarme que soy una sangre sucia y que estaba rodeada de sangre pura los cuales nunca me asestaran en su grupo, esto por loco que suene me hizo sentirme algo triste. Theo pareció notarlo ya que puso una mano en mi hombro como queriendo consolarme.

-Iré a desayunar. - dije librándome de la mano de Theo y abandonando el curto dejando a los tres chicos detrás de mí.

 **Draco.**

Por fin era libre de la insoportable de Granger. Extrañamente toda la mañana pasaba de un animo a otro, le parecía molesto todo aquello. Primero el cansancio que tenía por todo lo de ayer mezclado con lo que avía sucedido con Carisa, luego al despertar y encontrarme aún esposado a la sangre sucia, me frustraba el día. Pero al oírle decir que tenía hermosos ojos algo extraño pasó, me encontraba nervioso, lo sabía porque empecé a peinarme el cabello acto que solo hacia al estar algo nervioso, pero no entendía la razón, acaso Granger jugaba conmigo o lo decís enserio. Mucha fue mi sorpresa a enterarme que ella hablaba dormida y que no se refería a mi, estaba esposada a un Malfoy lo mejor de lo mejor y soñaba con otro que según ella era perfecto aún llevando una máscara. Pero que estaba pensando acaso querías un cumplido de Granger, batuqueo la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento, pero solo lo dirigió a otro mucho más peligroso, recordando la forma en la que ella se avía montado encima de él y lo bien que se sentía, afortunadamente se le borraron esas sensaciones al descubrir que avía sido un plan para tumbarlo al piso y reírse de él.

Se metió en la tina que ya estaba lista. Avía transformado la ducha, pensaba que se merecía un buen baño de tina. Hay sumergido en el agua seguía pensando en lo que le hacía ser tan cambiante. Ya entendía lo primero pero las cosas continuaban.

En segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que no solo la sangre sucia, prefería a alguien imaginario, sino que también ofendía mi forma de bailar la cual era impecable y propia de un Malfoy, debía sentirse afortunada de haber bailado con él, pero el lugar de eso le dijo ojalá esa parte del plan la hubiera ejecutado Theo o asta Blaise, como se atrevía. El era Draco Malfoy y nadie lo rechazaba ni menospreciaba.

Todo aquello no le paraba de pasar por la mente, lo sucedido de esta mañana se mezclaban con viejos pecados que pensaba olvidados, o más bien no fue lo sucedido sino lo dicho, el baile de invierno de los tres magos. Le recordó al momentos como aquel día llego de la mano de Viktor Krum, sorprendiendo a todos no solo por eso sino también por la apariencia de la sangre sucia, lo admito se veía bien y me molesto que otros también lo pensaran. Oír menciones de aquel baile solo me llega a la mente una cosa, a ella bailando con el gorila ese de Krum, creía olvidado todo ese juego de niños, recordando los juegos, no envite que llegara a mí eso de la actuación de hermanos.

Que estupideces le pasaba por la cabeza a Granger y a Devon que fue quien comenzó con el juego. Aún podía sentir el dedo de Granger pasar por su espalda mientras lo veía a los ojos y ese tono perverso le dio escalofríos, desde cuando la leona tenía actos tan de Slytherio, acaso siempre fue así o alguien le avía enseñado en estos años, alguien como un hombre, golpe el por de de la tina con el puño, imaginarme a Granger con alguien me enojaba, es decir pobre el tipo que fuera tendría que estar con una sangre sucia como ella, segura mente era pésima en todo lo relacionado con el sexo o a lo mejor no.

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua, estando por completo sumergido. Debía dejar de pensar en eso y sobre todo dejar de pensar en Hermione Granger, pero aquel baño le recordaba mucho a ella y como se duchó con ella.

 **FlashBack**

Después del escándalo de Carisa nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno parecía saber que decir, de que se podía hablar después de todo aquello. Decidí seguir con la situación en donde la dejamos, Granger ya estaba libre del vestido que llevaba pero seguir tapándose con el mirándome seguro sin saber qué hacer.

Todo aquello era ridícula, simplemente continúe desnudándome, quitándome los pantalones, a esto Granger se puso claramente avergonzada dándose la vuelta para no mirar, ella seguramente no me podía ver a mi pero yo si a ella. La cortada por la parte trasera del antes ajustado vestido dejaba ver la ropa interior de encaje que llevaba a juego, la cual no le quedaba nada mal. Vamos Draco piensa en algo más, solo imagínate que es un chico, teniendo en cuenta que es Granger no sería difícil. Pero ni con eso dejaba de mirar su trasero pensando lo bien que estaba, se preguntaba si lo demás que aún no podía ver series igual o asta mejor.

Bien Draco si no podías controlarte al menos disfruta de la oración algo bueno tenías que pasar.

-Te quedaras hay todo el rato o tendré que arrastrarte igual que en la discoteca.

Mi comentario pareció hacer que saliera de un trance al pegar un pequeño brinco, aún así su respuesta no fue rápida.

-Tu no... ¿Tú te quitaste toda la ropa?.

Seguía sin verme en la pared que tenía enfrente. Así que eso era. La valiente leona tenía miedo de verme sin ropa. La cuestión en todo aquello era si jugar con la situación o no. Mire el bóxer que seguía llevando y decidí que mejor lo dejáramos, solo retrasaba más la ducha que obviamente necesitaba con urgencia.

-No Granger, no estoy desnudo. - me detuve para abrir la puerta de la regadera. - ahora venga entremos, nos ducharemos en ropa interior.

Ella por fin voltio pero seguía sin mirarme directamente, saltaba a la vista que evitaba observarme.

-¿Te bañarás apretando ese pedazo de tela a tu cuerpo o lo soltaras por fin?.

-Es que... yo antes no llevaba - sus palabras parecías costar salir de su boca. - yo... es que... yo antes no llevaba esta ropa interior.

Soltó de sopetón. Solo por eso no desidia ni hacia nada.

-Seguro Theo la cambio junto con el vestido, que importa, ya vamos.

Ella parecía analizar la situación, seguramente buscando una solución más fácil y menos impetuosa. Pero seguramente no encontró ninguna ya que lentamente solo el trozo de tela dejándolo en el piso. Se veía avergonzada y a punto del llanto. Si ni siquiera le pedía que se quitara lo demás. Toda esa situación parecía como si él fuera el malo d la película que le quiere quitar la virtud a la heroina, no le molestaba ser el malo pero, él jamás tubo que obligar a alguna chica a que se quitara la ropa, ella solían hacerlo solas sin que dijera nada.

-No te miraré, así que no pongas esa cara.

Decidió calmarla para que la situación fuera más fácil de llevar, luego se encargaría de meterse con ella recordándole todo lo sucedido.

Granger solo asintió y dio unos cortos pasos hacia él, dijo que no miraría pero era como decirle a un niño que no viera un escaparate lleno de dulces acaso eso era posible. Ahora entendía por qué no quería que la viera con esa ropa interior, el sostén era de un negro oscuro que solo se valía de encajes el cual no tapaba lo suficiente ya que podía ver casi con claridad sus pezones y sin balar de la parte d abajo el cual era un pequeña porción de tela que tapaba solo lo necesario. Piensa en el Lord tenebroso en bikini, enfócate y cálmate, piensa en que mataras a Theo después de esto, en que estaba pensando ese idiota, lo aria a propósito, para que le ponía ese tipo de cosas a Granger, seguramente tenias más de una intención en el día de su cumpleaños.

Eso último hizo que presionará los puños aquella sensación lo ayudó a voltease terminándose de meter en la regadera y abriendo de golpe el agua fría, bajo esta seguro lograrías despejarme mejor.

Solo locuras era en los que pensaba y ni de hablar de su imaginación. El agua lo calmo y por fin el olor a mierda se puede iba desapareciendo. Estaba tan sumiso en sus cosas que olvido a Granger. Sin que ella lo notará la miro, estaba en la esquina pegada a la puesta de vidrio temblando, solo unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo causándole pequeños saltos cada vez que pasaba. El agua seguramente estaba demasiado fría, pero que podía hacer no creo que a ella le agradará verlo excitado, ya está abajo control por lo que supuso que podía llevarse mejor con la situación, por lo que abrió un poco el agua caliente y espero que esta se pusiera tibia. Jalo de Granger y la coloco bajo el grifo poniéndose a un lado.

Ella solo se dejó mojar al principio sin moverse, luego levanto su mano libre pasándola por su cuerpo llenado hasta su cuello, levantando el rostro para que el agua le calera directamente en el cabello eta intento peinarlo pero era muy difícil hacerlo con una sola mano. El agua lo empeoraba todo aún más, la mínima ropa que tenía se pegaba a su cuerpo y podía ver cómo sus pezones estaban levantados. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que su cuerpo se moviera solo, colocándose a su espalda plegándose a ella un poco.

-Déjame ayudarte.


End file.
